readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Sunspot Propulsion
Sunspot is Jet's alien pet and a major character in Ready Jet Go!. Personality Sunspot is a Bortronian pet, a kind of cross between a dog, cat, rabbit, and raccoon. While he can't speak at all, he likes to imitate the sounds of various other animals. He’s usually way ahead of what the kids are doing, thinking, or realizing. He is good at everything. Appearance Sunspot is a Bortronian pet alien with bead-like brown eyes and orange fur. He has a long tail that resembles that of a raccoon's. It has brown stripes. Sunspot has long bunny-like ears that are brown on the inside. He has a white splotch on his belly that resembles a sun. Trivia *He has many secret talents such as playing the harmonica and the concertina. But, he mostly plays the electric guitar. *He is a member of the Great Red Spot Club *He and Jet are the only characters to appear in every episode of the series. *The only words he had said are "No, thank you" and "I am lovable, aren't I?", in Sunspot's Sunspot. *He was revealed to be 899 years old in Earthday Birthday. *In Ain't No Mars Mountain High Enough, he joined the Space Summit Society. *"Sunspot's Sunspot" reveals that he has a connection to the sunspots on the sun. *He seems to sing in the songs What Goes Up (Must Come Down) and Super Saucer. Gallery FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e47 143736 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e46 143735 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e42 143462 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e33 143367 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e29 143324 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e27 143121 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e25 143119 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e23 143036 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e22 143035 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e21 143034 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e16 143028 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e15 142728 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e07 142604 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e19 143032 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e03 142597 preview 770x436.jpg FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e02 142596 preview 770x436.jpg RJG JSTK - Mindy hugs Sunspot.png RJG JTM - Greek Sunspot.PNG Ready Jet Go MT5 - Sunspot with tea set.png Ready Jet Go MT5 - Mindy and Sunspot on bounce house.png Ready Jet Go MT5 - Mindy hug Sunspot.png Ready-jet-go-season-2-images-3.jpg RacingOnSunshine12.PNG RacingOnSunshine11.PNG RacingOnSunshine10.PNG RacingOnSunshine4.PNG DGplokaWAAEO uo.jpg DeZq1xNVAAA 0uC.jpg RJG - Sunspot pumpkin.jpg RJG - Halloween is magical.jpg TGOPJP Screencap 3.jpg RJG TOGPJP Screencap 2.png RJG - Kids with robotic arm.jpg RJG - What bird is it?.jpg Ready Jet Go! - Jet wears a pirate hat, Sunspot shakes hands with Mitchell, while Mitchell looks unamused.jpg Ready Jet Go - Jet and Sunspot on the roof.jpg Ready Jet Go - The gang saves Sunspot.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids form a face.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids at treehouse.jpg Ready Jet Go - The kids win .png Ready Jet Go - Jet and Sydney cheering.png M8qChDt-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Ko4YMxs.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 550.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 318.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 934.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 947.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids cheering for Sean.jpg Ready Jet Go - Sean, Mindy, and Sunspot.jpg Ready Jet Go - Carrot and Celery's Date.jpg Ready Jet Go - Sydney and Mindy singing.jpg Ready Jet Go - Sunspot as the star.jpg Ready Jet Go - Finished script and auditions.jpg Ready Jet Go! - A Scientific Town-1 Ready Jet Go - Jet singing about Neptune.jpg Ready Jet Go - Sunspot, Mindy, and the sun.jpg Ready Jet Go - Playing oversleep games.jpg Ready Jet Go - Lemonade Stand.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids in the band.jpg|Sunspot playing the electric guitar Screen Shot 2019-01-06 at 9.00.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-06 at 9.00.30 AM.png Ready Jet Go - Sunspot playing guitar.jpg Screen Shot 2019-01-06 at 8.47.39 AM.png Ready Jet Go - Rainbow.jpg Ready Jet Go - Kids playing in sprinkler.jpg RJG - Scientific Method.jpg RJG - The gang and Lillian.jpg XXR05Dq-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-CjzPPvi.jpg YIyi66p-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-ORxouzv-1.jpg 7n1Z5jf-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-bcsNnRD.jpg ZtUlD3n-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-Db25XFd.jpg 47J0ar4-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-TAqXkCS.jpg 4DXoIXF-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-BerOLSJ.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 185.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 993.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 508.jpg C0HFrGn-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-uZknf8p.jpg DJmVKHo-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-EtGEQeM.jpg Ready-jet-go2.jpg Ready-jet-go.jpg SuperSpooky.gif Every-day-is-earth-day-9781534457225 xlg.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Bortronians Category:Main Characters